Shine a Light!
by Moonprincess92
Summary: Hermione meets her new roommates' brother, Ron, who now lives across the hall from her. There's a whole lot of pie, shining lights and drinking over the course of several mind-shattering hours. :Oneshot AU RHr HG postDH:


**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Ron, Hermione, mince and cheese pies, shining lights, firewhisky or Arnold the Pygmy-Puff.

* * *

Shine a Light!

Blurb …

Hermione meets her new roommates' brother, Ron, who now lives across the hall from her. There's a whole lot of pie, shining lights and drinking over the course of several mind-shattering hours. :AU RHr HG postDH:

* * *

_This story is dedicated to my mother _

_who inspired the title and the entire idea. _

_Love you, Mum! xox_

* * *

**AU:** This takes place in an **Alternate Universe** in which _Ron never met Harry on that Platform_. Harry proceeded to make friends with Hermione that first day on the train, while Ron was by himself, eventually making friends with Dean, Seamus and to a lesser extent, Neville. Ron never had much to do with Harry and Hermione, not knowing anything about their real adventures over the years, or their true involvement in the war. Fred still died during the Battle of Hogwarts. This story takes place two years after the war. Also, all characters are a lot more _unruly and wild_ like the young adults they're supposed to be.

* * *

"Shine a light!"

"Hey, Hermione." Came Ginny's snickering voice. Hermione grumbled, kicking the box she almost tripped over out of the way of the doorway.

On one hand, Hermione was bloody well glad that Ginny's crap was littering her apartment floor. It confirmed that it really was all happening and that Ginny was actually moving in with her. Hermione had needed a roommate since she'd left Hogwarts – the rent was too high, there was an old man who lived in the apartment next door who made _the_ strangest sounds at night and were actually quite creepy, and she often got lonely by herself.

In this case, Hermione's best friend, Harry Potter (as in the famous one) was supposed to come move in with her. But then he'd gotten a job on the other side of bloody London for the ministry in the Auror department. Youngest Auror in a century, savoir of the wizarding world, destined for great things – and offered a beautiful and not to mention bloody huge apartment, right in the middle of a brand new wizarding suburb.

Hermione? She was stuck in some grotty old flat in Diagon Alley, working at a café called _Rosie's_ until she could afford to pay her work fees for the job that had originally been offered to her at the Ministry in the Control of Magical Creatures Department.

Course, seeing as Harry was bloody rich he'd offered to pay this himself, but Hermione had scavenged enough off her friend as it is; she didn't want to add any more onto it.

It was by shear luck that Hermione had found Ginny as a roommate. The girl one year younger than her was fresh out of Hogwarts and already signed onto a Reserve team for the Holyhead Harpies. Destined for great things, she'd proceeded to get incredibly drunk in celebration one night and literally ran into Hermione at two o'clock in the morning as Hermione was coming home from helping an old friend, Neville, pick some stray plant or another during a full moon. Concerned for the poor drunk girl, Hermione stayed and talked to her in the street, and after Ginny mentioned she needed a place to stay, Hermione had offered up her place.

She never would've guessed that she'd find a roommate this way, but it had amazingly worked out. Ginny wasn't a crazy delinquent when she was sober, thank Merlin and turned out for be very nice.

Hermione waved to her new roommate before collapsing onto her rugged sofa. "How's the unpacking coming?"

"Riveting," Ginny answered cheerfully from the kitchen, coming in with two mugs of coffee, one of which Hermione took gratefully. "I never realised how much crap I actually own. I just feel sorry for any poor sod that accidentally trips over any of it," Hermione gave her a look and she laughed. "Course, I'll always know if it was you." Hermione rolled her eyes.

What could she say? Ever since she was young, Hermione's mother had always said, "Shine a light!" to everything. If she got a fright, if something went wrong, the phrase was repeated constantly over Hermione's lifetime. Eventually, Hermione had caught herself saying it all the time as well, much to Ginny's amusement.

"Well it's only taken you nearly four weeks," Hermione said, eyeing the mess that cluttered her normally tidy apartment. "Mind, that's not so surprising, considering what happened last time your brothers came to visit …"

"Oh Merlin, that's right!" Ginny said, slapping a hand to her forehead. "Wow … remind me again to never have an open house for my family."

"Sure thing, your family are as mad as hatters," Hermione answered, but she smiled. She actually loved Ginny's crazily insane family, made up of a Mum, Dad and five brothers (there were six brothers before the war, but none of them particularly liked to talk about it much). Hermione hadn't actually met all of her brothers – she'd only met George and Percy, who by themselves were a handful if the dark burn mark on the wall currently covered by a large curtain was anything to go by.

"Oh they're insane all right," Ginny answered, groaning and sliding back into the sofa. "Remember when Percy cracked out that whip and the flying newt?"

"Oh shine a light, yes! Wasn't that also One-Shot Whisky Night?"

Ginny's eyes widened. "Wait, crap it was! Merlin, that was some good whisky …"

Hermione laughed before taking a gulp of her coffee. As much as she loved Harry, Hermione had missed this – having a _girl_ friend to talk to. There are some things you can't complain about to a guy, and Hermione had missed out on that. She loved being able to simply sit down and talk with her friend. She didn't have much time for just sitting around during her Hogwarts days, what with being the best friend to a war hero.

It felt nice.

"So when am I going to get to meet this gorgeous best friend of yours?" Ginny asked her, draining her own coffee before slamming the cup on the table.

Hermione rolled her eyes again – Harry Potter had been Ginny's childhood hero, and when she'd found out that Harry Bloody Potter was her best friend … she hadn't let it rest until Hermione agreed to let her meet him.

"Hopefully never Ginny, you'll probably corrupt him." Hermione answered.

Ginny laughed. "Hermione, we both have our access to men. I've shared mine, now you need to share yours," She thought for a moment. "'Course I did get to meet that Neville bloke who was rather nice … but I think that blond girl with the creepy eyes quite fancied him …"

This surprised Hermione, trying to remember back to the time Ginny had come along to one of Hermione's friends' 'get-together' nights. "Well, Luna's always been into the unexpected." She said eventually.

"_Luna_, that was her name!" Ginny exclaimed. "She was in my year at Hogwarts. Always liked her, she has a personality that could fire a dragon."

Hermione agreed with her on that one – while Luna may have had some different views to her own, she was a lovely person when you looked past the 'creepy' eyes and the mentions of Crumple-Horned Snorkacks.

"Well anyway," Hermione said. "Harry is actually coming over tomorrow to help unpack all of this crap, since you're never going to do it, so maybe you could have your wicked way with him then. But only when I'm out of the room. Or apartment."

Ginny grinned. "Fine by me. If you want to get out, you can go entertain my brother – one of my other ones, the one who was in your year," Ginny elaborated. "He's moving across the hall from us at the end of the week and will probably need guidance."

"Another Weasley brother," Hermione said, shaking her head. "What's this one's name?"

"Ron," Ginny answered. "I believe he was in your class at Hogwarts?"

Hermione blinked. Ron Weasley, of _course_: the quiet redhead who sat at the back of her classes. She'd never actually had much to do with him; granted, he had always thought of her a bossy know-it-all, and she'd always seen him as a tactless git. But he was friends with Neville, even though he was the one who never did any work or handed in homework.

"That's right," Hermione answered. "I didn't know him very well, though."

"That's fine, just don't make any sudden movements around him," Ginny said, sniggering. "He can be a bit slow in the mornings, and even more so if he's been out for a night with 'the boys'."

"Shine a light, your family is made of brilliance, Ginny." Hermione said, laughing.

* * *

The following Friday evening, Hermione found herself standing in the hall, holding a pie.

Harry had come over as promised roughly forty five minutes ago. About thirty seconds after he arrived, Ginny had muttered her approval into Hermione's ear.

"How could you _not_ have fallen for that man at some point during your lifetime?" She had said as Harry snickered at some of Ginny's photos.

"I did some time during third year," Hermione had muttered back. "But trust me, that didn't last long. Now I can't think of him like that at all, or I'll most likely vomit. I did the time I kissed him."

"You kissed him?" Ginny had said, partly in shock, partly amused.

Hermione sighed. "Shine a light Ginny, we were both completely off our faces and sick of failed relationships. We're each others' back-up: if neither of us are married by the time we're forty, _we_ will get married."

"I guess that makes sense," Ginny had said, glancing over at Harry. Hermione never saw Harry the way other witches did, but she could understand them perfectly. "Mind if I try and sabotage that plan?"

"Go ahead, just give me an excuse so I can leave if it becomes too much." Hermione had said back, laughing. Explaining the point where she was standing in the empty hallway with a mince and cheese pie.

Ginny's brother Ron had moved in the night before and her brilliant excuse for leaving was by taking this pie over as a 'welcome neighbour' present. Granted, Hermione had never actually heard of a 'mince and cheese' pie before, and though it smelt quite good, it sounded quite unappetising. Nevertheless, she found herself knocking on the door opposite hers and Ginny's.

The man with bright red hair exactly like his sister's opened the door suddenly, causing Hermione to stumble as she had been leaning against it. However, catching sight of the man nearly made her completely topple over anyway.

He had certainly grown up a lot since Hermione has last seen him, two years ago during his brothers' funeral. He was bloody tall, covered in freckles with red hair his most dominant feature. He had practically doubled in muscle weight however since she'd last seen him, causing her a lot of embarrassing surprise.

"Shine a-! Sorry!" She said hurriedly, catching her pie quickly before it hit the ground. "Ron Weasley?"

"Erm, yeah?" He asked, eyeing her and the pie.

"Right, Hermione Granger," She said, holding out one of her hands for him to shake. "Your sister sent me to officially welcome you to the apartment building. I'm her roommate across the hall."

"Oh right!" He said, taking her hand. Hermione suddenly felt a warmth flood through her hand; though she wasn't sure whether that was him, or simply just the pie. "Ginny mentioned you'd be coming over. Nice to see you again."

"Yeah, I haven't seen you in a while," Hermione answered, letting go of Ron's hand. It fell limply to his side, and Hermione handed him the pie to stop staring at his arm muscles. "Er, Ginny told me to make this pie for you. It's a mince and cheese one."

Ron accepted the pie with a raised eyebrow. "Mince and cheese?"

"I know, it sounds disgusting," Hermione said truthfully. "But it actually tastes good."

"Oh well then, I guess I have to try some," Ron answered, smiling and holding open his door. "Come in and we'll crack open this pie of yours."

Hermione grinned back and stepped inside. She remembered enough about Ron from her time at Hogwarts to know he was not exactly a tidy person, as apposed to herself. Sure enough, clothes were flung in various places all about the lounge and kitchen, food plates that hadn't been washed or put away were scattered everywhere and other miscellaneous crap littered every other surface, including broken quills, empty butterbear bottles and the ashes of what once appeared to be Exploding Snap cards. She wrinkled her nose slightly.

"Shine a light, what died in here?" Was the first thing she said. Ron grimaced slightly before looking at her with an apologetic expression.

"I'm sorry, I'm not the tidiest person," He said, but then he chuckled. "And did you just say 'shine a light'?"

Hermione felt her cheeks glow red. "Erm, yes. My Mum used to say it all the time, and now I do. Most people find it funny."

Ron grinned at her, walking into the kitchen with her pie. "I think it's kind of adorable," He answered. "It reminds me of when Fred used to say 'crap-eating Bowtruckle on a broomstick'."

Hermione was surprised at this. "I'm sorry … I remember Fred from Hogwarts. You like to remember stuff like that?"

Ron only shrugged this time and Hermione immediately felt stupid. "Sorry-"

"It's fine, Hermione," He cut in quickly. "I try to remember Fred how he would've wanted to be remembered. Wallowing in self-pity got old after about a year. It still hurts like hell, but I think it always will."

"I guess that sounds right," Hermione said, hesitantly perching on one of Ron's stools at the kitchen island and looking disdainfully around at the empty and dirty plates and pots. Ron seemed to notice this.

"I'm sorry!" He said again. "Ginny mentions you and your cleaning habit a lot – this crap must be hell for you-" He reached for his pocket, but all he pulled out was a Knut and an empty Droobles Gum packet. "What the hell? Where did my wand go?" He instead bustled about the kitchen, moving empty plates into the sink until it was slightly more tidier. Hermione felt a bit more comfortable with this and was grateful. She hated to think how Ginny was currently plotting to defile her perfectly immaculate apartment across the hall.

"Well that's a lot better," She said to Ron. "I couldn't really concentrate when I thought I saw a purple mouse scarper somewhere."

"Oh don't worry about Arnold," Ron said cheerfully. "He's a Pygmy Puff – actually, he belongs to Ginny, but he seems to like me the most. Dunno why. Now let's find a knife and eat this pie …"

One knife and a few slices later, Hermione found herself practically worshiping whoever the hell made pies that good.

"This is pure heaven." She sighed from her position on the hastily cleared couch, tasting the cheese perfectly through the mince. It was an extremely odd mix of ingredients, but she bloody loved it!

"I want to find the person who made this pie and marry them." Ron agreed. Hermione laughed at this thought.

"I never realised how funny you are, Ron," She said, still giggling. "Did you always make comments like this back at Hogwarts?"

Ron shrugged from his position next to her. "I guess – people always seemed to think I was the funny one. I never had anything else, so …"

"What d'you mean?" Hermione asked, taking another bite.

He shrugged again. "Let's face it, back then I was pretty much ignored," He said, ignoring Hermione's looks of protest. "I may have been tall, but I was never much of a looker. I wasn't smart, that was always you. I was always that guy who sits at the back of the class. Being funny was what I was good at."

Hermione shook her head. "You are way more than just funny," She insisted. "You're bloody brave! D'you remember … there was one point during the battle?"

Ron looked confused. "The last battle?"

"Yeah …" Hermione felt slightly awkward – remembering the battle was never really good for her mental health. "I was under an Invisibility Cloak with Harry … you remember Draco Malfoy?" Ron's eyes darkened slightly as he nodded. "We'd just saved him, and he was trying to convince a death eater he was once again on his side. But the death eater caught on and his curse nearly hit us. You … you came running from no where and punched Malfoy straight in the face. He falling over sent the death eater's curse off course."

Ron looked amazed. "Wow … I saved you?"

"You also called Malfoy a 'two-faced bastard'."

"That's brilliant!" Ron said, grinning. "I'm a bloody amazing person."

Hermione laughed again. "You are." She said sincerely.

"So why again were you sent over?" Ron asked, finishing his slice of pie and heading back to the kitchen for more.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ginny believes in 'man-exchanging'. I got to meet George and Percy-?"

"Oh dear Lord, it's a miracle you're still alive …" Ron said, eyes wide. Hermione leaned across the back of the couch to whack his shoulder.

"They were a delight to have." She said.

"You're mad if you connect any word such as 'delight' to any of my brothers." Ron answered. Hermione shook her head slightly.

"Anyway," She carried on. "Ginny's believes that since I got to meet her 'men', it was high time she met mine. Or rather, Harry came over today and she more or less kicked me out so she could have a shot at getting off with him."

Ron wrinkled his nose. "Ugh. I have to admit, while I may shun all thoughts to do with my baby sister and her getting off with anyone, she definitely has taste. Harry Bloody Potter I ask you …" Both Hermione and Ron then glanced up and towards the front door when there came a rather loud _bang_ from the apartment opposite. Hermione sniggered while Ron looked disgusted. "I don't even _want_ to know what that was, I think I need to crack open the Firewhisky …"

* * *

Three hours and six bottles of Firewhisky later, Hermione found her head slightly muddled, as always happened when she was drunk. It didn't happen often; mostly the hangover the next day was enough to deter her away from a repeat performance. It was only when she or Harry had a celebration to attend, or it was the 'Friends Night Out' with the rest of her insane mates.

And now apparently it also happened while welcoming friends' relatives into the apartment building.

"_Oh you are my_-" Ron was singing loudly to the old tape they'd found in some stray moving box, labelled belonging to Ron's mother. "-_Love-potion brewin', spell-a castin', witch or bitch? Take your pick_!"

"_You are my – oh crap-eating Bowtruckle on a bloody broomstick_!" Hermione sang along with the mad song, even though her voice had never been one for singing (she often sounded like a hedge trimmer with a log stuck in it).

"Oh!" Ron exclaimed, jumping over a box to reach the lounge where Hermione was dancing about. "That's where Fred got the saying from!"

"The saying you mentioned earlier? The Bowtruckle one?" Hermione asked, searching for her current bottle of Firewhisky – lord, the stuff was good!

"'Crap-eating Bowtruckle on a bloody broomstick', yeah," Ron elaborated, handing Hermione her bottle. "Never knew where he got it from, but he said it so often, practically our whole family says it now. Kind of like your 'shine a light' thing. Only we mostly leave out the 'bloody' part except for special occasions. It's a rather long saying. Should've known he'd get it from a song …"

"But this song doesn't even make sense!" Hermione said.

"It's bloody entertaining, though."

"True enough," Hermione said, draining the last of her Firewhisky. "Shine a light, this stuff is brilliant! Do we have any more of that pie …?"

"Nah, we ate it all, unfortunately," Ron said, moving over to show Hermione the empty plate she'd brought the pie on. "Where did you get it?"

Hermione racked her brains trying to remember, but thinking too hard while intoxicated always made her head hurt. She could vaguely remember mixing ingredients in her kitchen. "I haven't a clue, I think I may have made it. But we must get some more one day."

"Hell yes!" Ron said excitedly, grabbing her hands and suddenly spinning her around, earning a shriek. "Promise me you'll take me on a pie-finding mission?"

Hermione laughed and allowed Ron to continue to dance with her. "Of course!"

Ron grinned and Hermione felt her heart lift at the sight. But it might have just been at the thought of more of the delicious pie.

* * *

It wasn't until Hermione checked the time a while later, that she realised that it was well past midnight. She didn't particularly want to leave Ron's apartment, messy it may be. She was having a tremendous time! Ron wasn't the quiet kid she remembered from Hogwarts anymore, and his strong opinion of everything made him an interesting person to talk to.

"Would you rather spill more Firewhisky down me or drink it off the floor?" Hermione asked, hanging upside-down off Ron's couch and pulling at her now sticky shirt with a smile. Ron was similarly lounging sideways on his armchair, long legs dangling off the sides as he looked distressed.

"Drink it off the floor; I'm sorry for spilling it over you!" He said.

"It's all right, you've apologised about ten times now," Hermione said, reaching up to place a comforting hand on his shoulder. "If I had my wand on me, I would've gotten rid of it in a jiffy. I don't normally go anywhere without it, force of habit, trust me to forget it tonight …"

"I would get rid of it if I could find it in this mess, I thought it was in my pocket," Ron said apologetically, gesturing to the room. "Would you rather forgive me but live with the shirt, or take a shower now, but hate me for the rest of your life?"

"I'd forgive you, Ron. My life has gotten increasingly more interesting with you in it," Hermione answered, smiling. "I can live with the shirt, I've suffered worse. Would you rather be eaten by dementor or a crap-eating Bowtruckle?"

Ron thought. "Would the dementor eat my soul first?" He asked seriously, forgetting his horror at ruining Hermione's shirt. "Or would it simply devour it and me at the same time?"

"Soul first."

"Then I'll take the crap-eating Bowtruckle," Ron answered, grinning. "Maybe I'll be so scared I'll shit myself and then it might get districted."

"Charming image, Ron." Hermione said, laughing.

"I know," Ron said. "Right, would you rather … have sex with the first man you see when you leave this apartment, or have sex with the giant squid from Hogwarts?"

Hermione wrinkled her nose. "The giant squid," She said. "The most likely guy I'll see first will be Harry, and at least the giant squid has all those arms. Who knows? They might be pleasure enhancing, especially since they have the whole sucking-action thing going on …"

It was Ron's turn to pull a face. "And you say _I'm_ charming, Hermione."

"My mouth tends to lose its filter when I've had a drink or two; Harry says it's highly amusing."

"I think we've had more than just one or two …" Ron agreed, gesturing to the pile in the corner where they had discarded their empty bottles. There were at least seven lying there, with others scattered haphazardly around the apartment.

Hermione blinked at the sight, but she had to admit to herself that she'd had worse nights out. "Would you rather face off against Voldemort, or your mother when she's angry?"

Ron shuddered at the use of his name, however answered, "You-Know-Who, my mother you _never_ want to see when she's mad … her eyes twitch and she has a habit of using middle names …"

Hermione laughed. She thought she must've laughed more that night that any other night of her life. "I believe you."

"So, considering your previous answer involding the Giant Squid, would you rather get off with Harry or me?"

"You," Hermione answered automatically. When she noticed Ron raising his eyebrows at her, she explained, "I've known Harry since I was 11 – we tried it and shine a light, trust me when I say it was _the_ most awkward thing I've ever done. At least with you, I wouldn't know what to expect."

"Well that's encouraging," Ron smiled at her. "Course my last girlfriend said that was why she dumped me. I think it was when she found Arnold hiding in her shower, that was when she lost it."

She laughed again. "Who was that?" She asked, both forgetting their previous game.

"Lavender Brown, you might remember her from Hogwarts?" Ron asked.

Hermione's eyes went wide. "That girl in my dorm who'd 'borrow' my quills, but never give any of them back?" She asked.

Ron snorted. "Yeah, that was her."

"Shine a light, why did you put up with _her_?"

Ron shrugged. "Let's face it, she was keen and I was desperate," He said. "I was never good with the love department."

"Trust me, neither was I." Hermione answered. Ron gave another snort of laughter.

"I doubt that, especially if you give every guy you see one of those amazing pies," He said. "Lavender was my only girlfriend. How many guys have you had in your life?"

"Only two," Hermione said. "First Victor Krum, then Cormac MacLag-"

"_Crap-eating_ – Victor Krum?!" Ron said in amazement, gazing at her with wide eyes. "You've gone out with Victor _Krum_?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, and put your eyes back in, there was more to him than just being a Quidditch star."

"Hermione, when someone's a Quidditch star, there's _never_ more to them than just that," Ron said, reasonably. "Sorry – who was the other one?"

"Cormac MacLaggan," Hermione said, shuddering slightly. "I think the Quidditch thing must attract me or something, but honestly, his ego was much too big for his head. Never once did he ask me how _I_ was or what _my_ day was like."

"Well then he was a bloody idiot," Ron said firmly. "Hermione – how are you?"

She sniggered. "I'm perfectly fine, thanks."

Hermione then sighed, dragging herself upright and swaying slightly at the blood rush from hanging upside-down for too long. Dizziness, plus alcohol was never a good mix for her. "D'you reckon Ginny's done defiling my best friend yet?" She mused, glancing at the front door. "I've been here hours now and I want to write down the name of the pie so we can go get some more …"

"In my mind, my baby sister shouldn't be defiling anyone," Ron answered, looking slightly disgusted at the thought as he also sat up. "But probably, she was never one to stand around waiting."

"Good, I can have a shower now!" Hermione exclaimed, pulling at her still sticky shirt.

Ron laughed before grimancing. "Again, I'm sorry about that."

"I know, its fine," Hermione answered. "Besides, this has been fun! Ginny should try and get off with my friends more often …"

"Er, no she shouldn't," Ron answered, pulling his disgusted face again. "I still refuse to think of her like that. But I suppose if that means I get to see you every time you're kicked out of your apartment … then yeah, she can go right ahead."

Hermione grinned as she made her way to the door, collecting her jacket and her pie-plate on the way. Ron followed Hermione, opening the door for her. She couldn't hear anything worth scarring across the hall, so she figured it'd be safe to go back. She turned around to face Ron.

"Thanks for letting me intrude on your home," She said. "And for sharing your Firewhisky … shine a light, I'm going to feel this in the morning …"

"You're welcome, that pie was bloody amazing," Ron answered, laughing. His face looked slightly saddened to see her go. Actually, that was an understatement, he looked bloody devastated. "Goodbye, Hermione."

Hermione wasn't sure what exactly made her do it – it could've been the alcohol or sheer stupidity (she thought later, she'd probably blame it on the alcohol). But for some reason, something in his face made her forget all the logic she still had left as she reached up on tiptoes to plant one hell of a kiss on him.

She didn't even recognise what she was doing until he kissed her back. Drunk or not, Hermione knew better than to kiss men she barely knew while intoxicated (if the One-Shot Whisky Night was anything to go by) so she quickly wrenched herself away from Ron, nearly falling over into the hallway in the process.

"Holy crap, shine a – I'm so sorry!" She said her head spinning. Ron's face was a mixture of amusement and shock. "I know I'm normally intolerable when I'm drunk, but Harry says I'm normally better beha-"

Ron cut her off by kissing her again.

"Don't apologise," He muttered, pulling away for a second. He was still close enough that she could feel his stubble against her face. "Besides the pie and the drinking, it was the most fun I'd had all night." She felt him smile, his lips pressing against hers again.

_Oh, bugger it_, was her only thought as she reached up and wound her arms around his neck. Being so tall, she ended up standing on his feet, but as their mouths moved in sync, so much more bloody amazing than all the other times she'd ever kissed someone, she found she didn't care that she was practically as bad as Ginny. That this was Ginny's _brother_ she was currently snogging the hell out of in the hallway. That even though it was awkward and kind of painful to stand on his toes to reach his lips for such an extended period of time, she still let him grip her hair and slide his hand across the exposed skin from her t-shirt that had ridden up.

Because it was the most bloody amazing she'd ever felt.

"Whoa, did someone order a quick fix, Ronnie? Or is getting off with witches you barely know just '_how you roll'_ these days?" Ginny's suddenly obnoxious voice came floating though Hermione's brain. She inwardly cursed at her friend and had to mentally prepare herself to pull away from the brother she was currently wrapped around. She could imagine the scene Ginny, and God-forbid, _Harry_ would be seeing – her and Ron, snogging fiercely up against the wall beside Ron's open front door, Hermione's shirt halfway up her back and Ron's apartment showing all their Firewhisky-drinking glory.

Shine a light; she was a bloody delinquent when she was drunk!

Hermione pulled away from Ron immediately, cheeks flaring red and subconsciously pulling her shirt back down. Ginny was smirking, arms folded as Harry leaned in the doorway, looking two seconds from bursting into hysterical laughter. He caught Hermione's eye and gave her a halfway-smug smile. Halfway because he was trying to stiffle his laughter. Hermione shot him one of her famous glares.

"I mean Merlin, you go on at _me_ for not throwing myself at Harry, here," Ginny continued. Hermione looked back to her, feeling horror-struck, while Ron simply looked slightly stunned. "I didn't even kiss him once, and yet you throw yourself at my _brother_! This is what mince and cheese pies do to a person?"

"Oh, crap-eating Bowtruckle on a bloody broomstick." Hermione said, shaking her head.

"Shine a bloody light." Ron agreed.

-Fin.

* * *

A/N: I bloody love mince and cheese pies. Seriously they're the best pie in the world. This story was inspired by the quirkly little saying "shine a light", one of which my mother says all the time. Only recently did i realise it'd be an interesting story title.

This AU was origonally created for another story of mine i plan to write soon (SGIOWY) and i've always wanted to write a story where Ron and Hermione don't know each other. I know the character's were somewhat OOC, but i tried to make them true to their origonal character somehow. And i still had a lot of fun writing this!

So i hope this wasn't _too_ crazy, and i hope you all liked it!

Remember reviews are always appreciated.

Until next time-

-Moon. : D


End file.
